


a single wool block

by jaybyby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explosions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post Doomsday, honestly this was just a thing we made on tumblr, self insert town, well I didnt make it butndkfndmfnf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybyby/pseuds/jaybyby
Summary: the Tent Village, founded by some of the remaining citizens of the now fallen L'manburg, Manburg and New L'manburg. nobody exactly knows where they came from, the only public information about them is this:they're connected to their tents. if they are hurt, their tent rips.they are part of Chat.but what if something happens to them?
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	a single wool block

**Author's Note:**

> TENT VILLAGE.
> 
> https://minecraft-account.tumblr.com/post/644119993141919744/join-the-official-homeless-tent-village-discord
> 
> also this takes the pov of my oc, Jay! they're part of chat, just not connected to the tent village

**_TW: Explosions, blood, implied/referenced death, panic attacks_ **

" _Alone.. at the edge of the universe.. Humming a tune. For merely dreaming we were snow..~_ "

Jay sung to themself in the earlier stages of the morning, the sun rising slowly in the gradient morning sky, the stars speckling the sky just barely beginning to disappear under the light. Jay appreciated the sun. As much as they loved the stars, seeing them for too long reminded them of The End.

Chat was quiet, for once. Some obviously asleep, if the soft snores or mumbles were anything to go off of. It _was_ 5 AM on a weekend, probably nobody was up yet.

_Mm.. Mornin', y'all._

_good morning. sleep well?_

_Me? Never._

_You should really get better sleep, man. It's good for you and feels real nice_

_bold words for someone up at 5 in the morning_

_Aren't you up, too?_

_yeah, but i shifted my schedule to talk to you guys. its nice. calms my anxiety._

"I understand, you all calm me, as well," Jay paused their singing to comment, to which they got a few comments of agreement and shared pleasure in company. It was nice.

A few voices hung back, quietly chattering in the background. They spoke of daily plans, adventures to take, negotiations to make. 

_**Mornin', Chat.**_ a tired, scratchy voice rose above the few active at the moment. It was even easier to hear him, considering that out of the usual hundreds of thousands of voices, there were at the moment maybe.. 15? Maybe 20, considering there's probably some people being more quiet.

_Morning, Techno_

_Goodmorning Mr. Blade!_

_Good morning, Technoblade_

_Morning Techie_

"Good morning, Techno," Jay mumbled out again quickly before resuming their.. well, less singing, more humming now, warbled in the way only an end-dweller could manage to hum.

Technoblade exchanged a few words with them. Philza was sleeping in that day; according to Techno, he protected the turtle farm since it was a particularly dangerous night last night, and he messed up his still-healing wings during it all.

_When Jay discovered that Philza had destroyed his wings, it pained them, it really did. In their own world, they had quickly gained an elytra and enjoyed the feeling of soaring through the skies, excitement filling them at the idea of flying instead of teleporting for once. Especially considering Philza's, erm, seemingly immortal state of being, they could only imagine the pain of flying for so long, only to lose it to someone you protected, and only to kill them a few minutes later._

They continued to hum their tune as they cut some potatoes, listening as Technoblade and Chat exchanged more words in the calm of the morning. No matter if Techno would admit it or not, Jay knew he appreciated this time- when it was consciously calm people talking to him and not the usual crowd of "BLOOD GOD" chanting.

So, they simply hummed, hoping their static-filled voice would help the calm mood remain.

* * *

* * *

Considering that Ranboo was the only other.. well, not even full enderman, but at least _part_ enderman, Jay enjoyed conversing with him almost the most, happy to speak to him in Ender, the smooth yet scratchy language familiar and warm on their tongue. They walked through the icy tundra, Ranboo holding a grass block, Jay a rose.

"⊑⍜⍙ ⏃⍀⟒ ⌿⊑⟟⌰ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⟒☊⊑⋏⍜?"

_How are Phil and Techno?_

Ranboo hums.

"⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅⋏'⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⏚⟒⏁⏁⟒⍀ ⏁⊑⏃⋏ ⋔⟒? ⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍜⎎ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎐⍜⟟☊⟒⌇. ⊑⟒'⌇ ⌇⌿⍜☍⟒⋏ ⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍ ☌⎍⊬⌇ ⌿⍀⍜⏚⏃⏚⌰⊬ ⋔⍜⍀⟒ ⏁⊑⏃⋏ ⏃⋏⊬⍜⋏⟒ ⟟⋏ ⊑⟟⌇ ⌰⟟⎎⟒."

_Wouldn't you know better than me? You're one of the voices. He's spoken to you guys probably more than anyone in his life._

A chuckle.

"⊑⟒ ⋔⏃⊬ ⏁⏃⌰☍ ⏁⍜ ⎍⌇, ⏚⎍⏁ ⊑⟒ ⌰⟟⟒⌇ ⏃⌰⌰ ⏁⊑⟒ ⏁⟟⋔⟒. ⊑⏃⌇ ⊑⟒ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⟒⏃⏁⟟⋏☌ ⟒⋏⍜⎍☌⊑? ⊑⟒'⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⌇⏁⍀⟒⌇⌇⟒⎅ ⏃⏚⍜⎍⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⟒☌☌ ⌰⏃⏁⟒⌰⊬."

_He may talk to us, but he lies all the time. Has he been eating enough? He's been stressed about the egg lately._

That second part, unfortunately, wasn't a lie. Luckily, the strange beings vines hadn't managed to get passed the icy temperatures of the area, but he still stressed about it. Jay did, too. The Tent Village had assigned those with the highest pain tolerance to destroy any eggs that try to get into the village.

It got so bad that they had to ask Tommy to bless the land, keeping the vines out for (seemingly) good.

The two discussed more in Ender, walking along the snow, tapping their stub-like feet on the ice.. Well, Jay tapping _their_ stub-like feet on the ice. Ranboo has actual feet.

"Would you like to help me with something?" Jay asked the other enderman, steps slowing as they choose their next words considerably. Not only was English not their first language so they mess up a few times, but anxiety is a bitch for no reason, and as 'easy' as usual conversation is, they always have to think hard before forming seriously coherent sentences.

Humming, Ranboo turned to them, making eye contact.  
  


The cons of being the only endermen in the server: mutually only able to make _true_ , non-uncomfortable eye contact with each other. At least while Jay isn't wearing their mask.

"Would you like to come to the Tent Village later today? Every Sunday night I go do therapy circle with them. You've gone through even more than us, so it'd be nice."  
  


Ranboo thinks about it for a moment, brows slightly scrunched up in thought, before he nods lightly. "Sure, that sounds nice."

A small smile made its way onto Jay's face. "Cool! Come on, you can help me get some of the food for it."

* * *

* * *

The sound of static humming filled the air as Jay walked along their homes stone path, built with cobble and stone, brick and gravel.. anything they thought looked nice, really. 

They would occasionally laugh at the antics of Chat. They never really gave much input, a few laughs here and there, some overexaggerated static noises for dramatic reactions, some hushed words of support in Ender. Techno and Phil must've been asleep by then; it _was_ particularly late at night, and their voices, usually clearer and louder than the rest, never spoke up even once.

The village that the parts of Chat that are physically in the SMP created, the Tent Village, was one Jay never joined themself. Too.. stuffy, in their opinion. They can only handle too many people in one place, anxiety n' all. Besides, they had enough time, space and resources outside the general SMP area to create their forge and mountain home-- so they were satisfied with what they got.

Weakly, usually on Sunday, they would grab whatever sweets and snacks they could, pack it into as many bags as they could carry, and head out to the Tent Village for therapy circle. Today was Sunday, and they were doing exactly that. God knows every last one of the people in town need it.

They wondered where Ranboo was. He said he'd meet up at their place around.. Well, it had been about half an hour since the time they agreed to.. Jay was already late, huh?

_BEE COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHIT!_

_YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME NOW, HAHAHAAAA!_

Bee and Ender's voices filled Jay's head and they laughed at the other two's antics. In the background, they could hear different conversations: some quiet, some loud. The Seller was trying to bargain with someone for an item again. A potion, maybe? They never paid any mind to the guy.

_Hey, wait, what's that?_

Jay slowed their steps. That voice sounded nervous.

_Vigil. ViGIL-- VIGIL WATCH OUT!_

  
  
What?

_OH FUCK, ROCKY!_

_I GOT YOU GAR--_

_OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!?_

_GUYS TAKE COVER_

_IS THAT RANBOO??_

_TECHNOBLADE!!_

_TECHNO HELP_

_PHILZA DADZA PLEASE_

_WHY ARE THERE EXPLOSIONS!?_

_OH MY GOD--_

_WHY IS HE JUST STANDING THERE???_

_HELP!!_

_TECHNO!?_

_OH MY GOD IT'S ALL BEING BLOW U--_

_HEL-_

_RAN---_

_PH--_

_T--_

Pained screams, hundreds of them, followed by thousands of them, swarmed Jay's mind as they fell to their knees roughly, their baskets of sweets forgotten as they clutched their aching head in pain. It was so loud-- it was _so loud!_ What _happened_?

_What happened to the village?_

After a few moments they could think clearly again, thoughts tearing through the black spots that threatened to take their consciousness away as the previously loud and screaming voices were replaced with nervous and crying ones, and they pushed themself up to their feet and began to run in the direction of the village.

Server rules be damned, their family is in trouble.

The teleported away with a fwoosh.

* * *

* * *

The moment they entered the DreamSMP they were stopped-- er, someone _attempted_ to stop them. They think it was maybe Quackity? Sapnap was there too, they think. They weren't sure, but they teleported again before the people could even touch them.

The village wasn't too far now, they were so close- oh god is that smoke? Why do they smell burning wool? Why do they smell _blood_? Oh god there's so much _blood_ , oh fuckin' _hell_ -

"Chat, Chat, please, _please_ be quiet, I can't-- I _need_ to get there. _Please_ I'm on the edge of a _panic attack_ please I'm barely hanging on _please,_ " Jay begged to Chat, who were, reasonably, freaking out. The only ones speaking at the moment were the ones without bodies, so they followed Jay, not realizing just how much they needed them all to _shut up_ right about now.

They quieted down. A little. Jay thanked them.

Their eyes widened impossibly more as they began to see the path- well, where the path to the Village used to be, now replaced with a few planks of half-burnt wood, fire threatening to spread throughout the path before Jay stomped on it with their thin foot. (Jay still never figured out what to call it. Their stub? Endermen don't exactly have feet) 

More importantly, though, they saw prints. Hand prints, bloody and smeared against the wood, as if trying to get away from something.

Right behind the handprints, a blade-shaped hole in the floor, a pool of blood, and a single, dropped wool block.

  
Village members drop wool upon a canon death.

God, what the fuck happened?

The enderman hopped off the burnt remains of the path onto the explosion-tinted grass, noting the small craters growing larger and larger as they grew nearer and nearer to the village. Green eyes met grey smoke as it was inhaled into their lungs, causing them to cough and wheeze into their hands as the smell of ash and death only grew stronger.

More and more wool blocks, scattered along the ground, would appear every so often with blood prints in wake. Some look like the person was murdered, others seem splattered against broken down walls and ground in explosion marks. 

As the smoke cleared more and more, Jay gaped at the view they got.

A crater, almost the size of New L'manburg's crater, where the Tent Village used to be.

The now horrified voices weeped with them.

No.

They teleported near the bottom of the pit, sliding down the rest of the way.

_No._

They picked up wool block after wool block, huddling them all close in their inventory.

_Nonononono._

None of them remained clean of blood.

_**Please. Please, god, no.** _

Jay collapsed once more, blood-stained blocks becoming more stained with purple tears as the enderman clutched them all close to their body.

_OH MY GOD_

_I'm gonna puke_

_WHAT HAPPENED_

_What happened!?_

_THEYRE ALL GONE OH MY GOD_

_blood for the blood god_

_what happened_

_SOMEONE GET THE ANARCHISTS_

_oh my god they're all dead oh my god_

_RANBOO DID THIS_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_MEMORY BOY WE'RE COMING FOR YOU_

_Jay get Techno n Phil!!_

_PHILZA WAKE UP_

**_Weeps._ **

_Please, god, no, what the fuck. What the fuck._

_It's too quiet.._

_REVENGE! GET REVENGE FOR THEM!_

_DREAM MADE HIM DO THIS GUYS DONT BLAME RANBOO ITS NOT HIS FAULT_

_TECHNO_

_EVICT HIM_

_it's so quiet. please come back, guys?_

_PHIL!!_

_ranboo you bastard, that's where you were.._

_PHIL_

_TECHNO_

_They're crying_

_TECHNO_

_PHILZA TECHNOBLADE_

_TECH_

_PHILZA MINECRAFT_

_PHIL_

_Jay stop crying its burning you_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_PHIL_

_**Wooaahh woah woah woah, you alright there, mates? What happened?** _

_TENT VILLAGE_

_CHAOS_

_TNT_

_TNT_

_EVERYONES GONE_

_SOMEONE KILLED THE TENT VILLAGE_

_**Huh?** _

_**Why is chat so quiet.. Well, not quiet, but quieter. Fuck, what happened?**_

All at once, chat screamed. So did Jay.

_**TENT VILLAGE DEAD**_


End file.
